


Web and Booze

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, virtual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Jiwon spends lots of money over this guy who jacks off over the web. Until he met Junhoe at a college party he went to with his friend.





	1. NotoriousRod and PinkCigar21

**Author's Note:**

> [Standard disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses]
> 
> Are you guys ready? I got this prompt when @bobbiikim (on twt) posted her au similar to this and I liked the idea.

'Fuck this guy was hot!' Jiwon thought as he lazily stroked his cock. He had been watching "NotoriousRod" for months now. Never showed his face, but he sure did show his body. Every evening, around seven, NotoriousRod would slowly strip down to his briefs and run his hands sensually over his body. Jiwon had subscribed to him long ago, and spent most nights jerking off to him.

NotoriousRod is medium build, but he was very fit and every muscles lined perfectly. Right now, the cam was spanned on his abs, and the black briefs showing an outline of his hard cock. He did not show his cock, Jiwon had never seen more than the tip, but that was what kept him coming back. Listening to him moan as his hands ran over his body, over his briefs, just teasing him.

NotoriousRod liked to roll over, and pull the fabric of his briefs tight, showcasing the hard muscles of his ass that Jiwon longed to sink his teeth into. He loved that this guy was a tease and didn't just sit there and pretend to tease for the majority of the time, only to jerk off in a matter of minutes- no this guy was different. He slowly moved his hands over his body, clenching each muscle in his body as he did so.

His moan was deep, and his hands were large over his body. The cam was angled so he could lay on his bed, and arch his back beautifully. The bulge in his underwear distinctive, and if the lighting had been just a bit better, Jiwon would bet there was a dark wet spot on those briefs.

Jiwon kept sending NotoriousRod coins for every deep moan he gave. Those moans had gone straight to his cock each time. He sent more coins, knowing he would have to put more money on his online account, but right now, he was so close as NotoriousRod ran his hands down his hips and cupped his cock, thrusting.

"Fuck!" Jiwon said as he started to jerk harder.

The door to his room opened and Jiwon cursed again.

"Dammit, Jinhwan! Knock!" Jiwon said.

"Why? This is more fun," Jinhwan laughed as he came over, "Oh, NotoriousRod again huh? I swear you are going to put him through college!"

"Dude, I am in the middle of jerking off here!" Jiwon cried out.

Jinhwan rolled his eyes, "Obviously, but look, before you go wasting all your uncle's money on this faceless guy… which how much do you give him, anyway? I mean, he isn't even showing his dick!"

"None of your damn business!" Jiwon growled out, "Plus not everyone goes all cock-out like you do on cam!"

"Hey, only the best of us can pull it off!" Jinhwan said.

"Don't know why you bother, our place is paid for," Jiwon said.

"Yeah, but your uncle gives you an allowance, not me," Jinhwan said.

"I am sure if you go straddle Uncle Hyun Suk's lap on one of his visits, he will fill your pockets," Jiwon laughed out. "Told you he likes them young and cute."

"I am not fucking your uncle for money," Jinhwan laughed out.

"You jerk off for money," Jiwon spit out.

"That is different, asshole! Look, what I came in here for was that there is a Frat Party tonight down town. Wanna go?" Jinhwan asked.

"Why would I want to go?" Jiwon asked, feeling his cock grow soft in his hand.

"Well, they just finished initiation week… and there will be a lot of beer and you know what that means!"

"Drunk curious younguns giving me shitty hands jobs in a closet? Physically and metaphorically."

"Exactly!" The older boy cried out.

"Wait… are you still stalking that guy?" Jiwon asked.

"You know it! Hanbin should be there. So are you coming with me?" Jinhwan asked.

"If it means you will leave my damn room and let me finish jerking off, I'll go!" Jiwon growled out.

Jinhwan ran over and kissed his cheek as Jiwon growled at him. "Perfect! It is in two hours. I'm going to go run my cam!"

"Get out!" The younger boy said.

"Oh! Let me borrow your fishnet shirt?" Jinhwan asked.

"If you get cum all over it again, you are buying me a new one!" Jiwon yelled as the other boy dug into his closet.

"Found it! Thanks!" Jinhwan said before leaving his room.

Jiwon growled and went back to his screen. NotoriousRod was rubbing one hand on his nipple and another over the bulge in his briefs. Fuck it . Jiwon sent more coins his way. Something about seeing so much of a guy, but wanting to see so much more, was erotic. This was why he kept coming back to this guy. It was a mystery.

More deep moans and Jiwon stroked his cock harder as NotoriousRod was getting close. He could tell by the way the moans changed over. They went deeper, more of a rumbling sound through his body.

Jiwon stroked harder as he watched the gu thrust his hips and grind his palm over his cock. He knew just a little more and he would be cumming, he wanted to wait to hear that final moan over the speakers of his computer.

Music from Jinhwan's room started to play and Jiwon cursed. The older boy liked to dress up and dance on his cam, drove Jiwon crazy.

Back on his screen, the hip thrust were going out of rhythm which meant the guy was almost there. Jiwon pulled harder at his cock, upset over his interruption. He liked to time his release with NotoriousRod's release.

It did not happen though. NotoriousRod's hips shuttered as a throaty cry came out. Jiwon cursed and watched as the body stilled on the screen and it looked like he was turning to face his computer- leaving his face out of the view.

"Oh! PinkCigar21, I am you're biggest fan," the deep voice said.

"Fuck!" Jiwon said as he spilled into his hand. The guy may not have said his real name, but his uswr ID was good enough for him.

 

========================

 

After a handful of beers, Jiwon had found himself in a bathroom with some guy named Junhoe. They had been eye fucking all night. Junhoe had a serious look in his eyes and looked like he could really fuck up Jiwon's night- he wanted that.

Even as Jiwon had some frat boy kissing on his neck, he looked over the guy's shoulder and saw Junhoe over at the turntable, playing music with one hand on his headset, the other on the spinner. Jiwon liked the music he played, and liked how serious he was when he was mixing. There were times he had thought Junhoe was playing music just for him.

Once Junhoe had gotten a break, their eyes met again and then he gestured to another room. Jiwon pushed the tall guy in the hideous Supreme jacket away from him and followed where the dj went.

Losing sight of him, Jiwon was grabbed by his arm and pulled into a small bathroom. There was one light bulb working in the bathroom and the window was open. It was cold in the drafty bathroom and Jiwon found himself being held back against the wall by this man's hands.

"My name is Junhoe," he said.

"Jiwon."

There was a tongue in his mouth that tasted like the cheap beer at the party and Jiwon found his leg wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Junhoe was not like the usual frat guys around, he seem to know what he was doing. Jiwon was so use to half assed drunken hand jobs at these parties, this was refreshing.

It was not long before hands were under his shirt, palming at his skin, unbuttoning his pants. Jiwon moaned into Junhoe's mouth as the hand dipped into his pants and palmed him over his briefs. It did not take long before he was fully hard and Junhoe was slipping his pants down. As the guy fell to his knees, those dark eyes stared up at Jiwon as his nose nuzzled over the fabric of his briefs, teasing his cock.

"You going to tease me or blow me?" Jiwon asked with a smirk.

"How about I do both?" Junhoe asked then turned his mouth onto the fabric, wrapping his lips around his cock, blowing hot air slowly into Jiwon's briefs. Junhoe's mouth was slow as he mouthed him over and over, slowly, torturously. Jiwon had his hands in the dj's hair, feeling the gel that was holding it in place, messing it up the more Junhoe teased him.

Hot breath over his briefs as Jiwon moaned and pulled at the other guy's hair. He was not lying when he said he would tease him. Mouthing Jiwon's cock lightly over his briefs, Jiwon knew his briefs were wet from leaking, but Junhoe was not stopping. He was rolling his balls through his briefs then lifting up to lick around his waistband.

"Fuck!" Jiwon breathed out.

Junhoe had finally grabbed at his briefs and pulled them down his hips to his upper thighs. Jiwon moaned when a warm tongue licked him from root to tip, swirling his tongue over his cock head. He was losing his mind in this small poorly lit frat house bathroom.

Small licks around the tip of his cock as Jiwon moaned more. Junhoe would trace his lips into Jiwon's cock and stare up at him. Dark eyes simmering as this bore into him. Small sucks as he popped on and off his cock were driving him absolutely insane. Once he fully took Jiwon's cock into his mouth, he was almost ready to cum. Crying out, Jiwon grabbed his hair harder and thrusted into his willing mouth.

He had to give Junhoe credit, he was taking it well for how hard he was thrusting down his throat. Jiwon knew something like that would make him gag. He was getting close, looking down to see the tears running out of Junhoe's eyes and spit falling from his mouth.

"So fucking good," Jiwon breath out, "About… about…"

Junhoe had grabbed his hips and fully took Jiwon's cock into his mouth as he came down his throat. Jiwon cried out and felt his body vibrating as Junhoe continued to suck on his spent cock. It almost hurt, but it felt good. When Junhoe finally let off his cock and kissed at his hip. Jiwon was breathing heavy and thankful he was leaning against a wall.

Feeling the tight suction on his hip, Jiwon cursed. "Fuck! Don't mark me!"

A chuckle as Junhoe stood back up and looked at Jiwon. "I like to mark where I have been."

"Asshole," Jiwon breathed out.

Junhoe's mouth was back on his. He tasted like cum and beer. Jiwon moved his knee between Junhoe's legs and started to grind against him. Junhoe groaned and Jiwon moved his hands down the other's body, noticing how fit his body was as he got to his pants, undoing the button.

Jiwon turned them so this time, Junhoe was against the wall. Kissing around his jaw, Junhoe had tilted his head to the side, allowing him better access. Deciding to return the favor, Jiwon latched on and sucked hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Junhoe hissed out as Jiwon let off his neck, seeing a dark mark left behind.

"Now I marked you," Jiwon said as he smirked at Junhoe.

"Asshole," Junhoe smirked back at him.

Jiwon fell to his knees and peeled Junhoe's jeans down, seeing a simple pair of black briefs as his hands ran up Junhoe's thighs and hip. They looked oddly familiar, but he had been drinking a little bit and didn't think on it to long. He was not into teasing, and pulled his briefs down. Junhoe had his hands in his hair, lightly tugging it.

Junhoe was large, larger than what Jiwon had expected. Licking the sides and up to the tips, he stared up at Junhoe as he lapped at his tip. Junhoe's eyes rolled as his head fell back, resting on the wall as he moaned. The moan was a deep rumble that made Jiwon's cock twitch. Something nagged at Jiwon's head as he slowly took as much as he could of Junhoe's cock in his throat.

He had open his mouth as wide as he could, his lips thinned out over Junhoe's shaft. It did not take long for his jaw to start aching, but he could taste Junhoe leaking in his mouth and hear him moaning loudly. Hands on each side of his face and Junhoe was massaging his jaw for him as he continued to bob his head up and down his shaft.

"So close," Junhoe moaned out.

The voice was so deep and laced with lust. Jiwon hummed as he took Junhoe as far into his mouth that he could and grabbed the base of his cock with hand. He was thankful Junhoe did not thrust like he had earlier. Another deep rumbled moan from the other boy and he was releasing into Jiwon's mouth.

Between Junhoe's cock being so large, cum was slipping out the side of his mouth as he popped off his cock. Being gripped under his arms, Jiwon rose back up to Junhoe's grabbing at him, kissing him deeply. All the cum that was in his mouth, he pushed into Junhoe's. Hands were tight in Jiwon's hair as Junhoe twirled his tongue in his mouth, chasing his own cum. Even when Junhoe pulled back away from him, he licked the last traces of his release off the corners of his lips.

They both stood there for a moment, foreheads touching, just staring at one another. It was one of the hottest things that had ever happen at a frat party for Jiwon.

"I gotta go get back to the music," Junhoe breathed out before taking Jiwon's phone and adding his number to it. "Text me."

 

===================

 

"So you got some last night?" Jinhwan asked.

Jiwon was still in bed, slightly hung over, "Yeah, where the hell did you run off too?"

After his bathroom rendezvous with Junhoe, he was not able to find Jinhwan and ended up drinking with a loud obnoxious frat boy who only talked about himself in third person.

"Oh I was at the party, just getting back in," Jinhwan said as he laid on bed and half on Jiwon.

"Get off me you!" Jiwon yelled. "You're heavy!"

Jinhwan laughed and rolled of Jiwon, "So, who was he? Please tell me not that loud Supreme guy."

"Oh hell no," Jiwon said. "Though he was trying."

"Well?"

"You know the guy who was DJing?" Jiwon asked.

"The tall one?" Jinhwan asked.

"The tall one with the amazing body and serious face," Jiwon said.

"He seems to be your type," Jinhwan said.

Jiwon shrugged, "I don't even know what my type is."

"You mean that cam boy you give way to much money to is not your type? So, are you going to give me details?" Jinhwan asked as he elbowed him.

"Ugh! Why are you such a damn morning person?" Jiwon grumbled out.

"Dude! It is noon!"

"Well fuck… I got that damn paper due Tuesday," Jiwon groaned.

"Blah blah, tell me about the DJ," Jinhwan said.

Jiwon knew it was hopeless with Jinhwan and sat up a bit. "Well his name is Junhoe and he gives good head."

"Always a plus," Jinhwan laughed out.

"Who did you wind up with?" Jiwon asked and he grabbed a half empty water bottle by his bed and drank it down.

"You know that guy I've been stalking?" Jinhwan asked.

"Damn, very well… you have been following him around since last semester." It was true. Jiwon had told Jinhwan his obsession with this Hanbin guy was starting to get creepy. Jinhwan had even taken music class he heard Hanbin was in- and Jinhwan wasn't into music at all.

"Well it all paid off! I knew he would be at the party, and he recognized me from class," Jinhwan laughed out.

"So your creepy stalker tactic worked?" Jiwon asked as he shook his head.

"Told you it would! Spent the night with him!" Jinhwan exclaimed.

Jiwon grunted and looked for his phone. He had forgotten Junhoe had given him his number as he was going through his phone.

"I got the DJs number," Jiwon said.

"You gonna actually call this one?" Jinhwan asked.

Jiwon shrugged, "Probably not."

It was something Jiwon would always do. He would mess around with a random guy at these parties, get their numbers then avoid seeing them the rest of the semester.

"You really should give one of these guys a chance. Stop waiting for your _______ to appear out of nowhere," Jinhwan said before hopping off the bed. "I'm gonna run an afternoon delight webcam show. Wanna go out again tonight?"

Jiwon groaned and rolled back over on his bed. He would get up later and deal with the day. It was not long before music started to play down the hallway and he figured it was best to get up and make coffee.

 

-tbc-


	2. Do It Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~I really can't summarize this. But I assure that this will be HOT and FILTHY~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some scenes may not be up to your standards. It may be disrurbing to others and some may find it HOT (like me!!!! LOL)

Jiwon had been clicking through the site, but NotoriousRod was not on and no one else was catching his attention. Groaning, he shut his laptop and pulled his phone out. He stared at Junhoe's number, debating to text. He always hated this part- that first text.

Jiwon: Hey, wanna hang out?

Junhoe: Who is this?

Jiwon cursed. He forgot he did not give the dj his number. But he was horny and Junhoe was hot.

Jiwon: The guy you blew last night.

Junhoe: Oh, the one who marked me.

Jiwon: That would be the one.

Junhoe: I got a gig tonight, want to come?

Jiwon was thinking of other things to do, but this could work. He was horny now and he really wanted more than just jerking off.

Jiwon: That could work, but I was hoping for…

Junhoe: Send me your address.

He could work with that and got up to go get a shower. He still had stale beer from last night on him. He liked that Junhoe was not bullshitting around. They both knew what they wanted, and Jiwon was not in for romance or that shit. He was horny and it seemed the other boy was too.

It was not long after he had gotten out the shower that there was a knock at the door. He did not bother getting all dressed up, joggers and wet hair would have to do. He was tying up his wet hair on top of his head when he went to answer the door.

Junhoe looked good. He was standing there in plain jeans, tshirt and a jacket. Jiwon smirked as he stepped aside, letting the dj in.

"Nice place," Junhoe said as he walked in.

"Yeah, we manage," Jiwon said as Junhoe slipped his jacket off.

"Hey! Who was at the-" Jinhwan said as he walked in.

Jiwon had to laugh, Jinhwan was in a miniskirt, and another mesh top as he walked through- a hamster on his shoulder.

"Jinhwan, this is Junhoe, the dj from last night," Jiwon said.

"Oh, so you did call him," Jinhwan said as he walked forward, looking Junhoe up and down.

Jiwon rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up. Don't you have something you need to be doing?"

"Nah, just finished my show. Figured I'd play some video games now," Jinhwan said as he sat on the couch, pulling at the hem of his skirt where it had ridden up a bit.

"Well you have fun with that," Jiwon said as he took Junhoe's hand and pulled him back to his room.

"Your roommate seems nice," the dj said as Jiwon shut his door.

"Yeah, he is a bit much at times," he said. "As long as he keeps his rodents in the cage, he is cool."

"Rodents?" Junhos asked.

"He has a bunch of hamsters in his room."

"Explains the one on his shoulder," Junhoe said as he walked closer to Jiwon.

"Yeah, sometimes they get loose around here, pisses me off," Jiwon growled out.

"We wouldn't want that," the dj said as he reached out for Jiwon and pulled him close. "I'm glad you texted me."

Jiwon's body arched into his as Junhoe's hand splayed on his lower back. Their mouths met and Jiwon melted against the other's body. He moaned softly and ran his hands through Junhoe's hair. This was what he needed. Not some faceless guy on the internet.

Somehow they made it over to the bed, and Junhoe was kissing down his neck, pinching his nipples as Jiwon moaned more.

"I wasn't sure you would text me," the dj said as he nibbled on his neck.

"Don't think too hard on it," Jiwon said as he pulled Junhoe back up for a kiss and rolled them over.

Jiwon was pulling Junhoe's shirt, wanting it off of him. Straddling the other's hips, Jiwon rolled his hips over Junhoe hearing his deep moan. As he pulled his shirt off, he ran his hands down Junhoe's chest, loving how tight and firm his body was. Kissing down his chest, Jiwon worked his mouth further and further down. Licking into his navel, pulling at his jeans.

Junhoe lifted his hips as Jiwon pulled them down. Looking up, he saw Junhoe slightly sitting up, resting on his elbows, his body on display as Jiwon started kissing at Junhoe's inner thighs. Black briefs again. Jiwon had a flash memory in his mind to the virtual boy he watched- they were very similar, but Jiwon knew you could get black briefs at any store.

"I don't think I am done marking you up yet," Jiwon mumbled as he worried a spot on the soft flesh of his leg.

"Jiwon… don't mark me!" Junhoe hissed out as he grabbed at Jiwon's hair and pulled his head back off his leg.

"What? Don't want your boyfriend to see?" Jiwon smirked at him.

"Don't have one," Junhoe said as he pulled Jiwon back up to him, pushing their hips together as the dj kissed him deeply.

Jiwon moaned as they were getting hard and their cocks brushed together as Junhoe kissed him. Rolling his hips, Jiwon twirled his tongue in Junhoe's mouth. He wanted to know what the other would feel like inside of him. Letting off Junhoe's mouth, Jiwon leaned over, grabbing lube and condoms out his nightstand. Junhoe took the lube as Jiwon slipped his joggers off, then reaching for Junhoe's black briefs, smirking at the pale mark he managed to leave on his inner thigh as he slipped them down.

Junhoe had rolled him back over, kissing at his hip, rolling his balls in his hands. Jiwon moaned, arching his back up. When Junhoe's hand traveled lower, Jiwon moaned when a finger slowly entered him.

"You don't have to be gentle with me," Jiwon breathed out.

Junhoe nodded and licked up his cock as he plunged a second finger in. Jiwon cried out, arching his back. Feeling how those thick fingers stretched him, curving to make him see stars. Pushing at his prostate again, Junhoe took him deep into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Jiwon called out.

Junhoe hummed around his cock, as Jiwon arched his back at each thrust of his fingers. Scissoring and thrusting, he moaned when another finger entered him. Junhoe was sucking his cock so good, he was not going to last like this.

"Fuck! I am not going to last if you keep this up!" Jiwon growled.

Junhoe popped of his cock and smirked at him, "Can't you get it up more than once?"

"Asshole!" Jiwon moaned as Junhoe curved his fingers and lightly thrusted them in him. It was not long before Junhoe swallowed him back down, and pushing his prostate. Jiwon was pulling at his hair, thrashing his head back and forth. It was too much at once and Junhoe was not stopping. The tightness inside was building more and more. It would not be much longer and Jiwon knew he would be coming.

"AH!" Jiwon cried when Junhoe started thrusting his fingers harder. The more the dj finger fucked him, pushing and pulsing his prostate, Jiwon found himself coming right into Junhoe's mouth.

"Fuck!" Jiwon panted out as the fingers left him and Junhoe moved up his body and was positioning over him.

A thumb on his chin had Jiwon opening his mouth as Junhoe slowly spit his release into his mouth. Their mouths were inches apart as he slowly let the cum and spit mixture slip from his lips into Jiwon's mouth. He was breathing hard and those intense eyes were bearing down on him as his own cum filled his mouth. Swallowing his own release, Junhoe was kissing him deeply, chasing the bitter taste on his tongue.

"Filthy," Jiwon said as Junhoe pulled back, reaching for a condom.

Jiwon was already spent, laying there as Junhoe slowly rolled the condom down his cock, lifting Jiwon's legs, folding him in half.

"You are flexible," Junhoe stated.

Jiwon nodded as Junhoe pushed his legs back further, Jiwon resting them on his shoulders as he felt the head of Junhoe's cock press at him.

"Oh fuck," Jiwon breathed out, "Fuck! You are big!"

"I'll go slow," the other boy said as he slowly pushed into Jiwon.

Jiwon hissed once Junhoe was fully bottomed out. He felt so full, and it burned- thankful Junhoe had stopped moving for a moment. His entire body was on fire and his cock laid soft against his body. Junhoe's eyes were closed as he braced himself on top of Jiwon, arms tight and muscles tensed. Running his hands down Junhoe's arms, he loved how concentrated he seemed to be.

Junhoe started to move and Jiwon moaned. He was so full and his body already on edge. It was too much happening since he had just gotten off. Junhoe pulled out slowly then slammed back in. Jiwon cried out and Junhoe did it again. Moving out slowly then pounding back in. He would roll his hips, making Jiwon moan, hitting that sensitive spot inside of him.

Moving his legs- spreading them to wrap around Junhoe's waist, he felt the boy go in him deeper as he rolled his hips, his cock deep inside. Moans from Junhoe were driving him insane, deep and rumbling in his chest. A few more hard thrust, and Junhoe pulled all the way out. Jiwon groaned but the hands on his hips were turning him over.

Jiwon stuck his ass in the air as Junhoe slapped down on his ass cheek, then pushed back in. Junhoe was holding his hips hard as he slammed in over and over. He could feel his cock filling back up and hissed as he reached under him, grabbed his cock and stroking it. It almost hurt, but still felt good as he got fully hard again.

Junhoe set a brutal pace as he slammed into him, his hands so tight on his hips, Jiwon knew he would have marks afterwards. Leaning down, Junhoe was biting at his shoulder blades, rolling his hips, letting Jiwon feel how deep he was inside.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Junhoe breathed into his back as he lifted back up and held onto him tight.

Jiwon was moaning as each thrust was pushing at his prostate, making his cock leak a little bit.

"Come again for me," Junhoe said as he slammed hard back in.

Jiwon stroked himself harder, feeling himself getting closer with each slam to his abused prostate. Crying out, he spilled out on his hand and the hands on his hips gripped tighter as the trust got erratic then a deep moan escaped Junhoe's throat as he plunged deep, holding still. His hips were shaking as he released.

Pulling out, Junhoe rolled the condom off, tying it off and tossing to the waste bin in Jiwon's room. Falling to the bed on his back, Junhoe reached for Jiwon, pulling him to his chest. They were both sweaty, and Jiwon found Junhoe's body warm.

"You coming to my gig tonight?" Junhoe asked as he ran his fingers up and down Jiwon's back.

Jiwon was blissed out and not thinking rationally, "Sure."

Wrapping his arms around a sweaty Junhoe, Jiwon curled in as they both held one another and drifted off to sleep.


	3. In The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting dirty in the club.

Jiwon and Jinhwan were getting drinks at the bar as the music pounded around them. Once Jinhwan heard they were headed to one of the top clubs in town, he had to come along.

"So you two were loud," Jinhwan said with a wink.

Jiwon smirked, "Turn your headset louder then."

"I took them off!" Jinhwan laughed out, "You were screaming!"

"You are such a pervert!" Jiwon said as they took shots and grabbed beers. Junhke was at the DJ booth and Jiwon said he would get a him a drink. "Let's go watch him a bit. He looks hot at his DJ booth."

"I think you found someone to replace your cyber boyfriend," Jinhwan said.

"Oh shut up!" Jiwon said, "He wasn't even online today."

"Oh pity," Jinhwan said. "I texted Hanbin, he said he would meet me here."

"At least you aren't stalking him anymore," Jiwon said.

"Look! It all worked ok? I spent the night with him and got his number," Jinhwan said,

"Does he know what you are doing?" Jiwon asked.

"Hasn't come up yet," Jinhwan said with a blush.

Jiwon shook his head and went over where Junhoe was, stepping up to his DJ booth, handing him a beer.

"Thanks babe," Junhoe said as he drank back half the beer, handing to Jiwon, then went back to his soundboard.

"Oh this is neat," Jiwon said as he got closer.

"No liquids on the table," Junhoe said.

"Oh right," Jiwon went and set the beers off to the side then went back where Junhoe was.

"Wanna try?" Junhoe asked.

"I wouldn't know how"

"Here," Junhoe said as he slipped off his headphones, putting them on Jiwon then moving the boy in front of hims. Taking his hands, Junhoe guided Jiwon's hands to the board. "Feel the music."

Jiwon had no idea what he was doing, he was more concerned with Junhoe pressed against him and the music vibrating through them. There were so many buttons and knobs, but Junhoe seem to know where to put his hands, guiding him.

Junhoe had let go of one of his hands, his hand moving to the crotch of his pants. Jiwon felt how hard the DJ was behind him, his cock pressed hard into his bottom as he palmed him.

"Are you playing me, or the music?" Jiwon asked.

"Both," Junhoe said as he rolled his hips behind him.

Jiwon closed his eyes, letting the music fill him as Junhoe grinded behind him. He was thankful for the soundboard blocking most their bodies as the DJ continued to palm him over his jeans, making his cock throb. The more the bass strummed around them, the more Junhoe pressed his palm on Jiwon, rubbing his cock up and down to the beat of the music.

"I gotta change the song," Junhoe said as he kissed Jiwon's neck, pressing harder onto his ass.

Jiwon moaned and Junhoe reach around the soundboard to his laptop, punching away at the keys. Then slipping the headset off Jiwon, he grabbed his hand and pulled him off the DJ.

"What?" Jiwon yelped as he was pulled.

Junhoe did not say anything but pushed them into the bathroom then into a stall and locked the door.

"You're driving me crazy," Jiwon growled as he pulled Junhoe to him into a kiss.

Hands were already undoing his pants, as Jiwon bit at Junhoe's lower lip. A growl from Junhoe as his hand went into the waistband on his briefs, grabbing his cock. They could hear people coming in and out of the bathroom and Jiwon moaned.

"Keep it quiet," Junhoe whispered in his ear as he stroked his cock again, making Jiwon moan.

A hand tightly over his mouth has Jiwon opening his eyes wide, staring at Junhoe. He had brought his hand up to his mouth, spitting into it, wrapping his hand back around Jiwon's cock.

"I said keep it down," Junhoe growled out, stroking him harder.

What Junhoe did not know, was that Jiwon could not be quiet. Even with a hand over his mouth, he was still moaning though it was muffled. Using his hands, he reached to undo Junhoe's pants, grabbing his cock.

Junhoe took his hand off his mouth and kissed him as Jiwon started stroking him harder. They were not trying to prolong anything, they just needed to get off. Hands were tight and they were sucking the air from each other's lungs as they quickly pulled at each other's cock. Hitching in breath, Jiwon felt where Junhoe's cock pulsed then came all over his hand. It was seconds afterwards Jiwon moaned loudly and was spilling, shooting cum all over them.

Breathing heavy, Junhoe kissed him again and pulled back to grab some tissues for them.

"You made a mess," Junhoe laughed out as he cleaned off the bottom of his shirt.

"Your fucking fault," Jiwon growled as he cleaned his hand up and his stomach.

Junhoe chuckled and kissed him. "I'll just tuck my shirt in."

"Just take the damn thing off," Jiwon smirked.

"They do have a dress code here," Junhoe said.

"I don't think they will mind a hot DJ, topless and spinning music!" they heard from the other side of the door.

"Jinhwan! What the fuck?" Jiwon said as he stepped out the stall.

Jinhwan was leaning against the wall, laughing. "You two are so damn obvious! I just came to let you know I am leaving with Hanbin."

"Yeah fine, give me the car keys then," Jiwon said.

Jinhwan handed over the keys and kissed Jiwon on the cheek. "Don't wait up!"

 

======================

 

It had been a week and NotoriousRod had not been online for over a week. Jiwon hated that he was concerned over a faceless boy. He had logged onto the site and sent a message. He felt a little guilty as he had been hanging out with Junhoe a lot lately, and had not thought too much of his internet crush- till he realized he had not been online for awhile.

 

PinkCigar21: Hoping all is well.

 

Junhoe had walked back in his room, water bottles for each of them.

"Hey, when did you say your test was?" Junhoe asked.

"Two days… and I don't understand shit about it. If I fail, my uncle will fucking kill me," Jiwon growled.

Junhoe had gotten his phone and punched out something then put his phone back in his pocket. Settling onto the bed, he looked over the notes Jiwon had.

"Well I took this class last year, let's see if we can get you caught up," Junhoe said.

Jiwon was at his desk and a message popped on his computer.

 

NotoriousRod: I appreciate your concern. All is well.

 

"Yeah, maybe if you help I can pass this damn class," Jiwon said.

 

PinkCigar21 : Ok good. I may not be on much, I have met someone.

 

Jiwon had to be honest with himself. He had a great man right in this room with him. He did not need a faceless internet guy when all he had to do was reach out and touch Junhoe. This was all new to Jiwon. He did one night stands, he did random hand jobs in frat houses, he never did repeats. Though with Junhoe it was different. He was laid back, he was not in the way, and they got along very well.

 

NotoriousRod : Best of luck! I am deleting my account, but I wish you all the best.

 

Jiwon was glad Junhoe could not see his screen, plus Junhoe seemed to be involved on his phone as it was. Jiwon had tried to respond back, but the account had already been deactivated. He knew it was silly, Junhoe was a few feet away, yet he felt sad- pissed off. How did he just delete his account like that?

Jiwon's breath hitched and he heard Junhoe start to get off the bed. Closing the web page he was on, he went back to his notes as Junhoe pulled him over to the bed. Jiwon did not feel like talking and just curled to Junhoe's side.

"Jiwon, you ok?" Junhoe asked.

Jiwon nodded but did not look up. Instead he held onto Junhoe.

"Come on, let's go over these notes," Junhoe said as he patted Jiwon's back.

 

======================

 

They had books all out on the bed, soda cans on the night table, half empty pizza box on his desks as Jiwon was laid out laughing.

"Seriously! I am telling you it works!" Junhoe said.

"You just turned all my notes into filthy acrostic poem!" Jiwon laughed out.

"Exactly! Now sing them, and you have the answers," Junhoe said as he leaned against Jiwon's headboard.

Jiwon and Junhoe were singing out dirty acrostic poems till Jiwon's sides hurt. He knew he would pass the test now.

"Let's clean this mess up," Junhoe said and they got to getting everything put away.

"Hey Jiwon!" Jinhwan yelled from the other side of the door.

"What?" Jiwon yelled.

"Your virtual boyfriend deleted his profile!" Jinhwan said as he opened the door then he saw Junhoe and his eyes went wide.

"You're fucking dead," Jiwon growled out.

Jinhwan yelped and took off running down the hallway to his room, locking himself in.

"I didn't know he was here! You usually have a sock on your door knob!" Jinhwan yelled through his door.

"We weren't fucking!" Jiwon said as he pounded on Jinhwan's door. "Open the fucking door so I can kick your ass!"

"I didn't know your boyfriend was here!" Jinhwan yelled.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Jiwon yelled as he continued to pound the door.

"Oh, I'm not?" Junhoe asked behind him.

Jiwon stopped beating on Jinhwan's door and turned around. Junhoe just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well… um… I mean…" Jiwon stammered out.

"So then what is all this?" Junhoe asked.

"I didn't want to assume anything!"

Junhoe just stood there, staring at him. Jiwon felt small in the hallway as those dark eyes seemed to look through him.

"So, your virtual boyfriend?" Junhoe asked.

Jiwon shrugged. "I haven't watched him since we fooled around," he admitted.

"Who was he?" Junhoe asked.

"I… I don't know," Jiwon said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Junhoe asked.

"I don't know! I never saw his face!" Jiwon yelled.

"He just threw him a ton of money!" Jinhwan yelled behind his door.

"Dammit Jinhwan! I'm murdering you and all your hamsters!" Jiwon yelled and he banged at Jinhwan's door again.

A hand on his shoulder had Jiwon turning back around.

"Jiwon, who was he?" Junhoe asked.

Jiwon shook his head.

"NotoriousRod!" Jinhwan yelled out.

"Fuck! Jinhwan! I'm kicking you out!" Jiwon yelled.

"Wait…" Junhoe said as he looked at Jiwon. Cocking his head to the side, Junhoe had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Jiwon growled.

"PinkCigar21?" Junhoe asked.

Jiwon gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, nodding his head.

Junhoe shook his head and laughed.

"We are dumbasses," Junhoe laughed out.

"I am not following… how did you know who I was?" Jiwon asked.

"Jiwon! That was me!" Junhoe said, "NotoriousRod is me!"

"No shit! OH MY GOD!" Jinhwan yelled from behind his door.

Junhoe grabbed Jiwon and started to kiss him. Jinhwan opened his door and started to cheer.

"I'm still going to kill Jinhwan," Jiwon muttered onto Junhoe's lips.

"I think you need to thank him," Junhoe said.

"Oh let me be the best man at your wedding!" Jinhwan exclaimed.

Jiwon laughed, and started to kiss Junhoe again.

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending's a little lame but I still like it. 
> 
> How was it? Hot right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
